When Love Takes You In
by ProudBamaGirl
Summary: Brennan adopts little Baby Andy and her thoughts on the day that she brings him home. I don't own a thing, I just like to bring them out to play...


_**Okay, this is my first ever story. the idea came to life while I was watching "The Baby In The Bough" with my friend. It supposed to be a one shot, but I could write more if people want it. Thanks for any criticism or reviews you see fit to leave...**_

Temperance Brennan never thought for a single moment that she would end up in this place. She never thought that she was capable of being someone's mother. It was until one incredible baby boy grabbed onto her finger. It did two things. It pulled something deep inside her. Something that she thought had died long ago. It awakened a love that she thought had died long ago. She would have bet every single cent she had in the bank against this happening.

She was pulled out her thoughts by the happy squeal of happy baby. She looked over at Booth and couldn't help smiling at the silly look on her partner's face. She supposed that this was a turning point in her life. It was a sign that she was either growing up or learning to relax. The old Temperance Brennan would have admonished him for acting silly in front of the baby. Would have told him that it wasn't good for his mental development. However, the new Temperance Brennan realized that sometimes, a little bit of silliness was good for everyone. Especially for the adults in their lives. She realized that babies grew up too quick and lost a lot of their innocence. Maybe, a bit of silliness was a good thing.

She wiped the tears that had suddenly invaded her eyes and looked down at the picture of Andy's mother. She whispered softly, "I know that you would want the best for him and I hope that I can tell him how much you loved him. I know that I can't replace you. I just want to make sure that he's loved and grows into a strong, confident and happy young man. Someone that you could be proud of. See, I have a lot of people here to help. He's going to be completely spoiled, but in a good way."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I know that nothing can replace a mother's love, but I hope to give him the most important thing of all. Love and a sense of belonging and knowing that there are people in this world that will do anything for him."

She knew it was crazy, talking to a picture, but somehow, it felt right. Then, she turned the picture around and whispered, "See, there are the people that are going to be in his life. Seeley Booth. He's not only my partner, but he's my best friend. He has a little boy. He's almost seven. He's a wonderful little boy. He's a handful, but he's a good boy. My friend Angela. She's already taken on the role of adoptive aunt. Her boyfriend Hodgins will be his Uncle. He's already trying to teach him about all the different kinds of bugs. Even though I've tried explaining that Andy is much too young to remember any of it. He still says that early immersion is critical for remembering."

She smiled at the memory and continued, "Then, there are all the other aunts and uncles. He's going to be the most loved little boy in the Jeffersonian."

Booth carried Andy and his car seat over to where she sat and asked, "Are you ready?"

Brennan nodded and said, "I think so. Are you sure I can do this Booth? I don't know the first thing about babies and..."

Booth looked at her and smiled, "You know the most important thing Bones. You know how to love him."

She nodded and said, "I do. I just hope..."

Booth put a finger to her lips and said, "No hoping. You can and will do just fine Bones. Trust me."

She gave him a doubtful look, but she knew that this time, he might just be right. Something about this felt completely right.

Once they got to the house she had purchased for them she looked at Booth and said, "Thanks Booth."

Booth nodded and asked, "Where do you want me to put his stuff?"

She smiled and said, "In his room. Do you mind?"

Booth shook his head, "I don't mind at all. Although, I don't think that wing of the house is classified as a room. It's bigger than my apartment."

Brennan laughed and said, "I can't help it that you have a small apartment. This was the perfect house for us."

Booth stood at stared at her for a few moments. Finally, he turned and walked to Andy's new bedroom. A million things ran through his mind at that moment. Mostly, he just hoped that he could be a part of both their lives for a long time to come.

Once he emptied his arms and walked back into the kitchen, he told Bones, "I'll see you in the morning."

The he smiled at Andy and said, "You too little man."

Then he took his big hand and picked up Andy's little one and knocked knuckles with him. Andy giggled and Bones smiled at him. She walked him to the door and said, "Thanks Booth. For everything."

Booth simply nodded and walked out the door. Brennan leaned against the door frame and smiled at the little boy in her arms and whispered, "I love you little man. How about we have dinner and then a bath?"

She smiled at the sounds that he made in her arms. She knew that he probably had no idea what she was saying, but she honestly didn't care. She felt nothing but love for this little boy. It was in that moment that she knew that she had made the right decision.

She went to bed that night feeling content in the choice that she had made to adopt him...


End file.
